Is it a date? Or not a date?
by EmoAnimeFreak2121
Summary: Haruhi decides to spend the day that she has off from the host with Aria. When the other host members see Haruhi with Aria, they think that she is on a date. Is Haruhi on a date or is she and Aria just friends? Read and find out. ONE-SHOT Please R


**ONE-SHOT, I thought it would be a good idea to write about how the group always gets carried away with well everything. Hope you enjoy and please R&R**

The club was closed today, which means that Haruhi could leave right after classes were over. This was good, because Haruhi was going to spend the rest of her day hanging out with her old middle school friend Arai. She had been keeping in touch with him through emails and texting. She hadn't told the rest of her friends what she was going to do. After the last time Arai was around, things had gotten very awkward. So when they asked if she was busy for the day, she just told them that she had chores and homework to do, they thankfully believed her and she was off the hook.

_For now_

**End of the day**

Haruhi arrived at home and quickly finished her chores and what little homework she had to do. After she had finish, she texted Aria telling him that he could come over and pick her up. After she sent the text she changed out of her school uniform and into a pair of blue shorts and a white tank top. She was finally ready to go when there was a knock at her door. She walked over to her door and opened it were Aria was standing.

"Hey Aria, how have you been?" Haruhi asked with a smile

"Hey Haruhi, I've been good. How have you been with that host club that you're in?" Arai asked

Haruhi locked her apartment and went down the stairs to Aria's truck.

"I've been good as well, and the host is good." Haruhi said as they got into Aria's truck

"So Haruhi, I was thinking that we could go to the fair that is in town?" Aria asked as we drove away from her place

"Oh, that sounds like it would be fun." Haruhi said smiling at Aria

Aria blush a little and drove to the fair.

They arrived at the fair and it was very busy for it being a school day.

"Aw, it has been so long since I've been here." Haruhi said as Aria parked his truck and they got out.

"I figured that, because you seem to always be so busy with your club and homework. So I thought that it would be a good idea to bring you here." Aria said with a sweet smile on his face

"Oh well thank you Aria, I really do need a break from everything and well everyone." Haruhi said

With that they headed into the fair and started to look around. There were so many different rides to go on and different kinds of food and all sorts of games to play. Haruhi was happy that she had some money saved up so she could have fun.

"So what do you want to do first Haruhi?" Aria asked

"Well we could go on the roller coaster; I haven't been on one of those for years.

"Then the roller coaster it is." Said Aria taking Haruhi's hand as they went to go stand in line for the ride.

Meanwhile 6 teenage arrived at the same fair that Haruhi and Aria were at.

"I can't believe that we are at a commoner's fair!" Tamaki said running around in a circle

"Yeah to bad Haruhi couldn't come with us." Said Hikaru

"Yeah she would have had so much fun." Said Kaoru

"Yeah Haru-chan is missing out. Said Hunny

They all walked into the fair and looked around.

"Oh I don't think that she is missing out on anything." Said Kyoya fixing his glasses

"What are you talking about Kyoya?" Tamaki asked confused

"Look over at the roller coaster over there." Kyoya said pointing to were Haruhi and Aria were at as they got on the ride.

"What is that Haruhi?" Asked Hikaru

"Is she with Arai?" Asked Kaoru

"It seems that would be the case." Said Kyoya

"Why is Haruhi with Aria? I thought she had chores and homework to do!" Tamaki said looking a little hurt

"Well why don't we go over there and see what Haru-chan is doing." Said Hunny

"No, why don't we just keep our eyes on them." Said Kyoya

"Why should we do that?" Asked a very upset Hikaru

"Hikaru calm down, I'm sure there was a reason to why Haruhi didn't tell us what she was going to do after school today." Said Kaoru trying to calm his brother down

"Do think that they are on a date?" Tamaki asked sounding upset

"Well that's why I said for us to follow them to figure that out." Said Kyoya

They all nodded and decided instead of having fun at the fair. That instead they would follow the two teens on their date or not date.

**Over at the roller coaster**

"I didn't think I could scream that loud." Haruhi said rubbing her throat

"Yeah neither did I." Aria said rubbing his ears

"Oh I'm sorry Aria if I hurt your ears." Haruhi said

"Oh don't worry about it Haruhi, but why don't we go and get you something to drink for your throat?" Aria asked

"Yeah that would be really nice, thank you Aria." Haruhi said smiling

They walked over to a smoothie stand and they both got smoothies. Haruhi got a strawberry one and Aria got a banana one. They found a bench to sit on as they drank their smoothies.

"So Haruhi what would you like to do next?" Aria asked as he drank his smoothie

"Well I saw that there was a balloon popping game over there." Haruhi said pointing

"I thought that they had some cute stuff animals, which I would like and try to win one." Said Haruhi as she finished her smoothie

They throw away their finished smoothies and walked over to the balloon popping game.

Not realizing that they had 6 teenagers following their every move.

"I still can't tell if they are on a date or not." Said Tamaki hiding behind a food cart.

"Well from what I can tell, either they are just hanging out. Or Aria is horrible when it comes to date." Hikaru said crossing his arms. He was upset that Haruhi lied to them and he didn't know why.

"I'm sure nothing is going on with those two, there probably just here as friends." Kaoru said trying to calm his brother down again

"Would you three be quiet? If they hear us, then Haruhi will be furious and it will all be your faults!" Kyoya said

The three were quiet within seconds after hearing what Kyoya had said. They looked at the two teens to see what was going to happen next.

"Hello there, step right up and try your chances at one of these prizes." Said the game's owner

"Haruhi, why don't you try first?" Aria said

"Thanks Aria, wish me luck." Haruhi said smiling at Aria

"To play the game to win something, you take three of these tarts and try to pop three balloons. If you can do that then you win a prize." Said the games owners

Haruhi nodded as she took the three darts and throw them at the balloons. The darts hit three balloons, popping them all.

"Good job Haruhi you got all the balloons!" Aria said giving Haruhi a quick hug

Haruhi was so happy that she didn't even mind the huge, which made Aria think that there were on a date. Yet Haruhi believed that they were there as just friends.

"How dare he give Haruhi a hug!" Hikaru said clenching his fists

"Hikaru calm down, if you don't our cover will be blown." Kaoru said as he was trying to stop his brother from going at Aria.

"Good job Miss and what would you like for your prize?" The game owner asked

"I would like that little stuffed dog please." Said Haruhi pointing at a little black and white stuffed puppy

The game's owner gave Haruhi the stuffed puppy.

"Aw Haruhi is so cute, with her new stuffed animal!" Tamaki said in almost a squeal

"Tamaki you idiot, shut up!" Kyoya said hitting him in the head

"I would like to try please, but I'll take five darts please." Said Aria to the game owner

The game owner smiled at Aria and gave him five darts. Aria throws the darts at the balloons popping all of them.

"Hey good job Aria you won a prize too." Haruhi said smiling at Aria

"Well sir what prize would you like?" Asked the game owner

Aria looked at all the prizes until he found the perfect one.

"I'll take that one right there." Aria said pointing at a very beautiful stuff angel.

The games owner handed Aria the stuffed angel

"Oh Aria that's beautiful!" Haruhi said

"I know, that's why I won it for you." Said Aria as he handed Haruhi the angel

"Wait you won this for me?" Haruhi said surprised has she looked at the angel

"Yeah, do you really like it?" asked Aria sounding a little embarrassed, but Haruhi didn't notice.

"Yes I really do Aria, thank you very much." Haruhi said with a warm smile on her face

Hikaru and Tamaki were staring at Aria and if looks could kill. He would be down for the count already without a second thought.

After they were done with the booth, they went on a few more rides. They got something to eat and then decided that it was getting late and they should head back.

The whole time, the rest of the group was following them.

"When is this stupid thing going to be over? I still can't believe my eyes, what would Haruhi even see in this guy anyway?" Hikaru asked sounding very annoyed

"It's going to be done when it's done, so shut up and stop complaining." Kaoru said now also sounding annoyed, but at his brother instead of at Aria.

"Hikaru just relax ok, I don't know if you have noticed, but I don't think this is a date." Kyoya said and everyone looked at him.

"What are you trying to get at Kyoya?" Tamaki asked

"Well if you watch carefully, you can see that Haruhi isn't acting like it's a date. Then you have Aria and from how he is acting, he thinks that this is a date, so in other words." Kyoya started

"This is just how it was in middle school, when Haruhi didn't realize what Aria was trying to ask her." Kaoru finished looking at the two teens as they started to the fair.

"So Haru-chan doesn't think she is on a date then?" Asked Hunny

"No" Mori said

"So either Haruhi is that clueless or she doesn't feel the same way." Hikaru said

"This could either be a good thing or a bad thing." Kaoru said

Tamaki and the others nodded and decided it was a good idea to leave the fair as well. Instead of following Haruhi home though, they thought it would be a better idea to have her tell them about it tomorrow.

**Back at Haruhi's apartment**

Haruhi and Ari had returned to Haruhi's apartment

"Thanks for the fun day Aria, oh and thank you for the angel too." Haruhi said as she opened the door to exit Aria's truck

"W-wait a second Haruhi!" Aria said

Haruhi turned around and looked at Aria

"What is it Aria?" Haruhi asked

"Well I was wondering when we would be able to go out on another date." Aria asked as his face turned red.

"Another date? When did we go on our first one?" Right as those words left her mouth, she realized that today was supposed to be their "first date". Haruhi looked at Aria who had a disappointed look on his face.

"Oh Aria I'm so sorry." Haruhi said

"Oh don't worry about it Haruhi, I guess it was just wishful thinking, but if you didn't think it was a date. Then that just means that you are not interested." Aria said sounding a little upset

"You're not mad at me?" Haruhi asked sounding a little upset as well

"Oh of course not, and you can keep the angel." Aria said with a smile

Haruhi smiled back a grabbed her stuff and waved bye to Aria. Tomorrow was going to be very interesting. She knew that they had been followed all day by the host, but she had only realized it. When she saw them walking around when she was on the roller coaster with Aria.

"I wonder what they are all thinking." Haruhi asked herself out loud

She shrugged her shoulders and started dinner, trying not to think of all the craziness that was going to come from today.

**The next day at the host club**

"Hey Haruhi how was your chores yesterday?" Asked Hikaru

"Yeah and did you finish your homework?" Kaoru asked

"Yes, guys I got everything done." Haruhi said sounding a little annoyed

"Then what did you do after you finished with everything?" Tamaki asked

"What's with all the questions guys?" Haruhi asked trying to sound innocent

"Oh it's nothing Haruhi, we were just wondering." Kyoya said.

Haruhi smiled and walked towards the changing room, but before she went in. She turned around and gave everyone a very evil smile.

"By the way I saw you guys at the fair, and to answer your question. No, I am not dating Aria and no I was not on a date with him. Even though it's none of your business, but I don't want to deal with any of you being in a bad mood today. So if I find out that you have been spying on me again. I will make sure to get you back one way or another." Haruhi said still smiling evilly

Haruhi went into the changing room, leaving every one very dumb found.

"So she knew." Hikaru started

"That we were following her." Kaoru finished

"Now Haruhi is upset with us." Tamaki said

Kyoya sighed and went back to typing on his laptop.

"See I told you guys that she would be mad" Kyoya said as he was typing

The three were still shocked after Haruhi's whole little vent. That they couldn't even respond to what Kyoya had said to them.

In the dressing room Haruhi was laughing quietly to herself.

"The look on their faces was so priceless." Haruhi said to herself as she got changed and ready for the clubs activities.

_Even though Haruhi didn't feel the same way about Aria, she never figured it out why she didn't. Only time will tell in this crazy life of hers. _

**The End**

**So what do you all think? Please R&R**


End file.
